Equal Time
by Kamiya-san
Summary: Working the late shift was never fun for Bonnie, but then Damon showed up. Now with the information revealed, a serious Vampire is on the lose.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TVD story, I hope I am accurate. ^^**

**And I live in Virginia, so I'm pretty stoked~**

The check-light reading 13 blurred out of focus, as a young girl yawned, blinking the sleepy tears away from her eyes. She squinted again, looking at the digital clock on the register that read 11:56.

Really? She could-no should be in bed right now, watching television or hanging out with Elena and Caroline. Studying for that Active Physics quiz she had on Tuesday, or studying the Grimmore for that matter. But alas, she was stuck here, the Mystic Falls Convenience Store.

No one was even there! She had been standing idly for the past hour and a half. Not that she minded though, getting paid for practically nothing, she would just have preferred sitting. The balls on her feet felt like jagged granite on her skin. She just needed something to do, because her supervisor was nowhere to be found, and she needed to look like she was doing something before he decided to show up again.

Damon sat at home on his brown leather chair for once, completely idle. Stefan had taken Elena out to the Grill, and he was getting damn sick of going there. He sighed, what was he to do on this lone Sunday night?

Drumming his pale fingers on the wooden arm, he rose from his seat. Walking towards a cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of Everclear. He couldn't find it anywhere around Mystic Falls, even though it was legal in Virginia, but that was fine; he had saved the potentially poisonous liquor from over the decades. Reaching for his Morphine, he grasped empty air. '_What the fuck?_' he thought. Who had taken it? He didn't recall using it, but he couldn't credit that when he was with that darn Everclear.

He couldn't recall if Morphine was an over-the-counter drug or not, he hadn't been out to buy any in years. And with the ever changing policies they put on drugs, he wasn't sure were to go, especially in the middle of the night. He only even needed the combination of the deadly two because it took a lot to get him even tipsy, and he just wanted to drown out his sorrows tonight. Just, forget about all the shit going on in his life.

He glanced over at the old wooden grandfather clock in his study: 12:13.  
There had got to be one store open he could check, and if not, he could always get his fill of blood. Because now, he was getting downright irritable.

Bonnie eeped as someone...or something barged into the store, mostly because they had interrupted the quiet she had been using to recite her spells. Then when she realised who it had been, she stifled a groan, "Oh God, why me?" she whispered under her breath.

Damon looked up from his phone he had used to check the time again, and let out a wicked smirk. "Bonnie? Why you indeed."

Of all the people in Mystic Falls he could run into tonight, it had to be little Miss Judgmental.

"What are you doing here? Wait, stupid question," he corrected himself, "Why would _anyone_ hire you?"

Bonnie said nothing, she knew he was trying to get under her skin, and it wouldn't work, not this time.

"If you really needed money, I could always hire you, for your _services_." he whispered staring down at her with cool steel eyes.

Her smooth brown eyebrow twitched in place, she tried calming the aching pulse in her head. She inhaled.

"What...do you want, Damon?" she said, her teeth gritted together with every word.

He raised a finger in remembrance, "Ah! Yes, I did come here for something, didn't I?" He put his hand down, looking at her again as he spoke, "Where is your Pharmacy?"

Bonnie looked at the clock on her register again, she seemed to do that a lot when time was going by incredibly slowly.

"Its 12:52 Damon. What Pharmacy is open at this time? "She paused giving him an incredulous look."I'd advise you to go to the Hospital, but you're a freak-"

"As are you Bonnie. You are not Human either, so don't count yourself out, Witch." he sniped, his eyes turning dark.

She only glared, having nothing to say back.

His eyes lit back up, "Besides, I read the sign, and this place is open 24 hours~"

"This store may be open 24 hours, but the Pharmacy isn't. So unless you get something from here," her small hand motioning towards the rest of the store, "you honestly have no other business here."

Damon feigned an anguished look. "What if I don't want anything there...and I want.." he paused eyeing her chest as it heaved in impatience, her pouted pink lips as they frowned in irritation, her chocolate skin that seemed to drape about her figure, and those eyes...what could he even begin to say about them?

He inched forward, leaning over the electronic signature pad, his ice cool breath tickling her nose. His hand reached forward to grab her wrist tightly.

She let out a small whimpered at the sudden pain, which only seemed to turn him on.

"_What if I want you_?"

Silence; only their small breaths were allowed to ease their way into the store.

"Y-You don't..." Bonnie started, but was cut short when Damon tried to capture her lips. Before he could press his bottom lip on her own, a mechanical voice was heard.

'_Register cannot read signature, please cancel payment and begin transaction again'_

_'Register cannot read signature, please cancel payment and begin transaction again_'

_'Register cannot re-_'

Bonnie broke out of her daze and quickly pushed Damon away from her, knocking him into another register.

_'Please enter your team member card before beginning any transactions_'

"Shoot!" Bonnie whispered. Her supervisor would probably come out to see what all the fuss was about.

Damon chuckled, _too cute to swear_, huh?

As she was fixing the first register, the second was still going off, but Damon just stood there with a smirk.

"Don't just stand there!" she shot hastily.

"What do you want me to do? I am nothing more than a guest. It's not my fault, so I shouldn't have to help~"

"You just-!" Bonnie started

"Bonnie? What is the matter?" an older more stern male voice asked.

Said cashier stiffened her shoulders, and quickly turned around, her dark drown locks following.

"Nothing sir, I was just ringing up a-"

"I know you are working the late shift, but that doesn't mean you can bring your friends to lessen the time," the older man paused glancing over at Damon, "And your boyfriend is no exception. Make sure he is gone within the minute. You still have an hour left here."

Damon growled, '_Who does the old fucker think he is?_'

Bonnie sensed it, and wrapped her bantam fingers around his wide wrist. "Please, just go."

The rest of the night went on without interruption, with the occasional look from her manager. And Bonnie had been surprised Damon had left without much of a growl.

Just as she was clocking out for the morning, her manager came up from behind her.

"Oh, Bonnie. I didn't mean to get angry back there." he said, pushing back his greying hair with a fat hand.

She gave a small smile, "It's alright. I should probably apologise for bringing my...friend" she lied.

He gave a disturbing simper, "I just didn't want that boy _touching_ you, and were I couldn't" he pushed himself off of the counter he was resting on and unbuckled his pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. She couldn't think of any spell that he wouldn't remember, and then fire her. Racking her brain for one that would render him useless, but have him remember nothing was proving to be difficult.

Plus, her supervisor was a 160 lbs more from her own small frame of 124 lbs.

Looking around, she found a broomstick. _'How ironic for a witch..'_ She grabbed hold and said, "I don't know what you are planning, but it's been a long night, and I would like to go home."

He grinned, "Why? So you can go back and fuck your little boyfriend?" he laughed," I didn't know you were a _fangbanger_."

"Fangbanger? I...I..What are you talking about? Sir, have you been drinking?" Bonnie asked incredulously, she honesty couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, _you know_ Bonnie. People that like fucking vampires. After a good slick wet orgasm, they just can't wait for the little fuckers to slide their fangs into 'em." he look her up and down, "Oh god, I bet you like it hard too, don't you? You want 'em to rock you to your core, huh?" he replied huskily.

Bonnie was so shocked by what she had just heard; she couldn't even process a spell. She watched him come towards her, and watched as his meaty sausage fingers draped along her waist, but he suddenly snatches his hands away.

She was burning, her skin was on fire. But she didn't know how she had done it. She couldn't feel any pain though. Perhaps her body went into defensive mode, and used a protect spell in her temporary absence? But she didn't have time to think about it, her supervisor was regaining his senses.

She grabbed him by the neck, and punched him in the face. She didn't know what she was doing, just running on adrenaline.

She should have run, run while she had the chance. But all those things he said to her were so...

She punched and jabbed, scolding his fat rosy cheeks, until they blistered open. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. "I...I bet this turns you on, huh Bonnie?" he asked through desperate breaths.

She couldn't take it anymore; she nearly went on him again until a black leather shoe smashed his head in.

"D-Damon?" the witch breathed.

His ice cool eyes seemed to grimace at her and not her supervisor, as he wiped his shoe of the disgusting pervert. He said nothing, but took her upper arm tightly, intending to leading her out the store and around the back. But withdrew his hand in annoyance.

"Don't fucking try that 'Fiery Witchcraft' on me again" he seethed.

The newly labeled 'Fiery' witch gave the vampire a stern look, "What are you talking about? Do you not realise what just happened? You just killed my boss!" she said clenching her bloody fists once more. "Oh wait, you probably don't. Because you are devoid of any human emotion. I was...I was nearly-"

She was cut short as she was pushed up against the break room wall, right next to the time clock she had never punched out of.

Damon's callous hands pinned her wrists against the tacky beige wall, until he was painfully reminded of her hot skin. He quickly grabbed her clothed shoulders that were shielded him from her skin, he frigidly breathed on her livid forehead as he loomed over her like he had done a couple hours ago.  
"Go home." he whispered.

Wait, he expected her to just leave after he...or maybe she just killed her boss? Not to mention, she might still be in the middle of a potentially dangerous heating spell. She couldn't feel her skin any longer. But he couldn't tell if it was from the shock of what her boss had actually said, or Damon's presence.

She opened her mouth to retort, but he only repeated his previous demand. ".Bonnie."

She narrowed her eyes at his words, grabbing his hands on her shoulder, she burned him, "I don't take orders! And I'm shocked that you aren't fully understanding what just took place here..." she paused, staring at him with slight worry in her eyes. "Do you even...care that you just killed someone?"

Damon sighed, if she thought she was tired of this, what was he?

"Fucking listen, witch! I understand more than you ever will about killing someone. I'm supposed to protect you! I'm sorry if I don't give a rat's ass about a fucking...sausage of a man!" he growled. "So just go home; I will handle this."

She sighed dejectedly, as she grabbed her belongs and ran out the door

Damon turned around and yelled, "And…fix that _thing._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the many reviews. I really really really appreciate them! I just started watching****The Vampire Diaries****, so I hope I have not confused any facts. Moreover, sorry for the wait~****  
****I reached a writer's block. I just wrote the first chapter on my break at work one day. Just what I wish would have happened to me while I was on the register, aha! ^^****  
****This chapter was supposed to be out before or on****Chinese New Year****as a gift, but I was busy, an when I finally got around to it again, I kept editing it. This chapter has gone from a 500 word count to a 2k+ word count.****  
****Well, Happy Chinese New Year!****  
**

* * *

Damon sighed; rubbing his temples he whispered to no one in particular, "This girl just might be the death of me, _again._"

A shuffle was heard, and then a small groan. Damon turned shifting his eyes to the figure, "Oh dear, you're awake? How so?" Damon did recall smashing the man's head in. He slowly stood to his feet, working the machine in his head. "Vampire?" he chuckled, revealing a fang in the process. "That was an unfortunate mistake on your part."

Damon sniffed the air, wondering how much of an advantage he had over the fat man. "20...10...5 yea- 3 days?" Bonnie's supervisor had been turned 3 days ago? Maybe he'd still be able to compel the greasy man...

Said figure touched his forehead gently, "W-Where's Bonnie?" hissing as his fat fingers trailed over a sore.

"Aw, you're not even worried about yourself?" Damon bent down to the Supervisor's eye level, "If I were you~" tracing a pale finger along his blistered nose, "I would get my little lamb out of your mind, and worry about the _now_."

"Wh...at?" he heaved.

"You see, I wish I could kill you and drain you of all your, probably pig grease filled blood, but Bonnie wouldn't approve." Damon whispered to himself. He left out a playful sigh, and clicked his tongue "So, I'm going to make you forget everything that ever happened, Alright?" Standing back up, he said "If anyone asks, you just splashed yourself with cooking oil while making...whatever it is that you fat people eat."

* * *

"Oh, shoot, fudge, shoot shoot, motherfudger!" Bonnie yelled, banging her balled fists into her steering wheel on the way home.

She couldn't believe it. She nearly, (probably did) just killed her boss! How was she going to fix it? Her heart was beating so hard out of her chest and her skin wasn't cooling down. She just wanted to throw up the forsaken organ.

Bonnie suddenly skid to a stop, slamming into her brakes in the middle of a lifeless road. Running her hand through her wavy locks, an idea had struck her. Although it was against her morals, she needed Damon to compel her Supervisor. She just wondered how she would get him to do it...

Putting her car back into drive, she paused. She had felt something; a presence. Breathing out slowly, she continued her actions, and put her foot on the gas. She had seen enough horror movies to know what happened to the girl who just sat around waiting for the murder to come and slice their necks open.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Damon chuckled to himself. He was too sly even for himself sometimes. Speeding out into the street, he made his way to the Bennett home. Little did he know that Bonnie's supervisor hadn't forgotten a thing...

* * *

Bonnie shut her car door, rummaging through her bag for her house key. Why she didn't keep her car keys and house keys on the same keychain was a mystery to her.

"Oi, Hi there!" the voice belonging to the person with a cockney accent sat on her porch. She couldn't see him, and she shouldn't have been able to hear a whisper like that from her distance, but she felt like the figure had whispered the greeting in her mind.

"What the heck?" she said under her breath, fingering the vervain in her purse. Her Grandmother had given it to her long ago, glad now, that she had kept it.

"Aw, I'm so hurt. You want to harm me, and I haven't even done anything." the figure mocked, standing from his previous position.

Several thoughts ran through Bonnie's head as she continued to watch him. Was he human? Should she use her powers? Why was she even thinking that out of all the times Damon showed his unwanted face, why couldn't he show it now?

"Besides sweetheart, that won't work." Bonnie gasped as a cold muscular hand gripped her shoulder. "Fuck!" he snarled, snatching his hand away from her.

Bonnie turned around with a victorious smirk on her face. Grabbing her vervain out of her purse, she sprayed him in the eyes, and ran to her front door, squirming for the key.

He fell on his knees, head sprung back in agonizing pain. His screams sounded like chuckles. Chuckling?

He rose from his knees with his hands covering his eyes. She could see his smile behind his burnt fingers. "Mhmm, I make a good actor, no?" removing his hands from his now red and black pupils he continued, "I would have made it to Hollywood, but the Great Depression made it so no new actors could come from England to get any sodding work." he frowned jokingly.

'Great Depression?' she thought to herself. "That was in the 20's..."

"Good job, little witch!" he gasped, clapping his hands together in mockery.

"That means you're '_over 90_'" they both said together at the same time. "Actually no. My father would be. He wanted to give my mother and I a better life, but it didn't work. So, we went ba-"

Bonnie had zoned out, hoping he would keep his blabbering. She had thought of a spell. Regardless of what he was, because the whole time he was talking, she had been trying her aneurysm spell, and it hadn't been working.

_Damon_...

"So? Now that you've discovered that irrelevant information, is that supposed to stop me from killing you?" he walked out of the shadows, revealing his features. "My goodness, I guess you aren't that intelligent..."

She could see him now, as he was blabbing on about whatever he thought was important enough to bother her nearly morning with.

His blonde hair was neatly gelled back, his red eyes danced around her body as he laughed, making his lean body tilt backwards.  
His pale skin contrasted greatly with the red vest he wore. It had a name tag on it.

'_Herbert_'

Bonnie choked out a laugh, "Wait, what?" That was her Supervisor's name. That was her Supervisor's uniform. That was her Supervisor's...face.

Only he was young.

"Oh, you seem to realize who I am now." he said walking closer to her. "You know, I take it back. I knew you weren't that stupid."

Bonnie stepped back as he moved forward, "You see, I really like you Bonnie. Maybe a little **too** much. And I want you all to myself."

He had reached her face now. His no longer sausage fingers resting her face. Why wasn't he burning? Had her spell cooled down?

"I'm too strong for that, sweetheart." he said, answering her unspoken question.

"But Damon-" she started. Damon had gotten burnt, and he was over a 100 years, and she had thought he was a lot stronger.

"Oh, there we go again with that _Damon_! I don't like that boy you are always with, maybe because he looks young, and I do not." he paused, "Well, tonight I am. And I want to make you mine, before I have to kill you."

His thumb caressed her bottom lip, and she bit it, hard. He didn't even flinch. "So, I asked for help from a friend. And once I have my way with you, I'll kill you, and take your heart as the trade off. A Witch's heart is as prized as her blood" licking his lips as he whispered the last part. "I love you too much to do that, but a deal's a deal~"

Bonnie smacked his hands away from her face. "Who's your 'friend'?" she snapped now getting a little scared and irritated. But more of the latter, because she just wanted to go home, and lay down. Other than that heating spell and the aneurysm spell, she had only learned spells that could open ancient tombs and make pillow feathers float. She really wished she hadn't helped these vampires, maybe she could have learned something more useful aside from opening magically doors.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too. Who?" Damon asked from behind her. Bonnie sighed in relief, for once, she was glad for his presence. Or at least she lead herself to believe that.

"Oh, _you're_ here" Herbert said looking at Damon with disgust.

"What the..hell is going on here?" Bonnie yelled, gaining pseudo confidence with Damon behind here. Even enough to swear.

Damon patted her head, "Mhmm, calm down there, little bird. I'll handle this." he said stepping forward to meet the gaze of Herbert.

"No! Don't touch me and _don't_ call me that." she said, snatching herself away from his touch. "You said you'd handle 'that' at the Supermarket, and now look!" she yelled, air quoting 'that'.

"Listen here, _Bennett_. I'm only keeping my promise here. Something Emily couldn't do. So shut your mouth, and let me handle this." Damon said, breaking his gaze with Herbert.

Bonnie gave a humorless chuckle. She was tired of all the supernatural crap she was forced into. She wasn't dating the Vampires, or the Werewolves, or any other Witches. Why did people she had no connection with have to bother her? Just because her ancestor did something? God, people really needed to let go of grudges. In Bonnie's opinion at least.

Bonnie stepped forward, "Don't you dare tell me to shut my mouth." she said, jabbing him in the chest. "You killed my grandmother, you nearly killed me and if it wa-"

"Oh, stop it already! Stop pulling the 'Grams' card! It's getting old! She's old...and dead, I'm dead, Stefan's dead, Katherine's dead, Emily's dead...We will all die sooner or later..." his thoughts falling to Rose momentarily.

"And you stop bringing up Emily! If she broke her end of the promise, why are you keeping yours? You're just a lonely old man. Katherine played you, Elena rejected you, and no one here likes you! So with no one to turn to, you thrive off other people's pain for social entertainment. Just leave." The teenage witch huffed out.

Damon was silent for a moment, and he contemplated draining her on the spot, before Bonnie began again.

"Yeah, go drink away your pain in Everclear, then go kill another innocent girl! Yeah, that's right, I know about your nightly escapades!"

"Fuck you, Bennett." Damon hissed.

"No! **Fuck you**, _Salvatore_."

Bonnie turned back to see Herbert but he was gone.

She threw her purse at Damon, "Goddamit! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck...you..." she fell to her knees on her lawn. She wasn't safe anymore. This wasn't the Mystic Falls she grew up in.

Damon stood above her, staring down at the cursing girl. She was chanting something he didn't recognize. And before he knew it, the lawn around them was in flames.

He knelt quickly beside her. Ignoring the burning sensation he felt as he shook her shoulders. "Wake up! Stop it!"

Bonnie's emerald eyes shot up, they were rimmed red, and they glazed over. "I'm so scared, Damon."

The fire abruptly stopped, and the Witch fell into the Vampire's arms.

"Don't be. I'll...I'll keep my promise...".

Although it fell on deaf ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, they're great. Honestly.  
I never thought I'd be making an OC. It was just spur of the moment, I honestly don't like OC.

Bonnie awoke on the hard couch of the Salvatore boarding home. Grasping her head in sudden pain from the quick movement.

She looked around trying to familiarize her surroundings.

The fire place had been lit, and a bottle of Everclear lay next to her on the nightstand beside her.

_Annoying_.

For some reason, she found it all to be...aggravating. The bottle of Everclear floated suddenly, all contents moving with it, and slammed into the fire. Causing a minor combustion when the two elements met.

Bonnie silenced the fire with her powers, and opened her eyes fully for the first time since she woke. The candescent light from the flames had been too bright for her eyes.

It was dark inside the house, save the faint luminescence of moonlight that bathed the interior in hues of light blue.

She sat up searching for her phone. The time, she wanted the time. But it was of no use, the last place she had left it...was Damon's being. She had thrown it at him.

She chuckled quietly; served him right.

The witch walked over to the nearest window, having to remove the dense curtains that served to block out the sun.

The moon lit from the opposite direction of the manor. And the house was west of Bonnie's house, if she had done her calculations correctly, it should have been...a little past 4am.

A small growl resonated within the petite girl's body. Noticing, she quickly put a small hand to her mouth.

What was wrong with her? Why was she so...irritable?

She had to wake up for school in less than an hour.

She had to wake up for school in less than an hour.

**She had to wake up for school in **_**less than an hour**_.

Kicking open the door, Bonnie walked to where she would normally park her car. But she had forgotten she hadn't driven to the manor in the first place.  
Damon didn't have access to anything past her front door, so he must've taken her to his home.

'_How sweet_' Bonnie frowned sarcastically.

Great, no she was stuck until one of the two _idiots_ woke up.

She didn't pause to take back her unintentional insult to Stefan as well, the Witch was pissed as hell.

Bonnie stormed back over to the couch she woke up on, and sat. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

In her current disposition, 'waiting' was not a game she wanted to play. She was cranky, really cranky.

She thought about transporting herself home without the knowledge of the Grimore, but she'd probably mess it up because she wasn't strong enough. Although if she did manage to make it, she'd be completely vulnerable to Herbert's return. Even Bonnie's father wasn't home, that was her first line of defense. And he was never around, so there went nothing.

She stopped tapping her foot impatiently, and sunk into the couch. She felt useless. Bonnie was pretty sure with all the _bullshit_ going on, her chances of getting past the mere age of 20 were severely slim.

A chuckle interrupted her moping.

"In the past.." Damon looked down to the watch that had never been on his wrist before, _Jerk_. Bonnie thought to herself. "34 minutes, you've gone through several 'Teenage angst' emotions."

The vampire clapped his hands and grinned, "You'd make an excellent Daytime Television Star!"

Bonnie said nothing, but continued to stare.

Damon walked over the fireplace, jutting a thumb in the direction of the shattered pieces of his favorite drink, "And how do you plan to repay me for this?"

He paced mockingly throughout the house in quick vampire steps.  
All the while, Bonnie's tired eyes still trailed over his figure.

He stopped, in a whining voice he complained, "You aren't even old enough to enter a club, yet alone buy my alcohol."

Damon stopped in front of her, "Ever the poker face, huh?"

"Take me home."

"Hmm?" Damon asked, both knowing full well that he had heard.

Bonnie's head was turned to the suddenly interesting paintings on the wall. Turning back to him, she repeated:  
"Take me home."

"Why?"

Bonnie sighed. Was he _really_ going to try and play this game with her?

"Because.." Bonnie started, removing herself from the elongated couch to meet Damon's gaze.

"I have school in a less than two hours, and I'd like to be on time for my classes."

Damon was surprised. Shocked even, that she didn't try any sly, hurtful moves. But, he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Well Bonnie, I think everybody would like to go places, like to do things, like to meet extraordinary people, but not all of us can. Beca-"

"Okay." Bonnie interrupted.  
"I'll just wait here until then."

"Wait, I wasn't-"

"Listen, I'm certain you love the sound of your own voice, and that's fine and all." she started with her hazel-emerald eyes wide in mock understanding, "But not everyone else does. So, I've summarized what you were probably going to tell me, and I'm not going to argue with you."

Bonnie sat back down gingerly, "After several decades, you'd think you'd learn to be less predictable, but I guess no-"

Damon quickly cupped her jaw in his bony, cold fingers. "And I guess you'll never stop acting like you're honoring me by gracing me with your presence. I was going to take you to school, you know?"

"Oh really?" her eyes sparkling with false amusement, smacking his hand away from her face.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't stop your incessant blabbering, so I couldn't finish."

"Hmm, seems like we have the same problem here." Bonnie hissed, folding her arms against her chest and crossing her legs. "The blabbering I mean. That last one sounds like a _personal problem_." she bit out.

She smirked inwardly, she had one this one. For sure.

"Ha. That's weird, I'm pretty sure 'Grams' couldn't finish either." he bit back.

Bonnie remained still for a very short moment, before she got up in a flash and pounced on Damon.

They both knew he could have moved out of the way with his vampire ability.

They both knew he could flick her frail body with his pinky, and she would fly off him.

They both knew what he had said stung, no matter how hard Bonnie tried to deny it.

But they both knew she needed this. Needed it. Needed release.

She punched first at his defined chest. Pouring all of her hatred into him. She didn't hold back, _he'd heal_. He would survive, no matter what. But not Grams, she couldn't survive. She didn't survive. With that, she moved to his pretty little face.

She was about to give him the dirtiest punch she had ever dealt in her life, when his hand stopped hers. Pulling her down into his grip, he leaned in close. His breath tickled her lips. She was sure he was going to kiss her, so she pulled away, to no avail.

He brought her balled fist up still in his grip, and kissed it.

Lifting her off of him, he mumbled, "Get ready."

Bonnie stared ahead, watching his figure disappear up the steps.

"I'm taking you home." She heard Damon say from upstairs.

She really didn't want to be home, for obvious reasons, but she wouldn't let Damon know. So she stood up, straightened her outfit, and sat back on the couch she had woken up on.

A few minutes later, Bonnie heard the jingle of cars keys, as Damon glided down the stairs.

She walked to the door, paying him no mind as he walked beside her. He even went as far as to open her door before letting her literally climb into his car, which was about three times the petite witch's size.

The ride was silent, as expected. Aside from the supernatural, the two never had any reason to speak to each other.

Although Damon risked a quick glance at Bonnie. She had her hands in her lap, her legs were crossed, and she was looking straight ahead. The way she carried herself gave her the aura of royalty. And my, did she have a striking profile.

He risked a second glance, as he turned right onto another street. Giving him reason to look ahead at her face. Her eyes had the same emotion, if not worse, then when he last saw the crystal orbs.

There was nothing. And that's what interested him. He could sense the fear in her, he could sense the paranoia. Yet, she still managed to keep her poker face on. As if nothing was wrong, and she was indifferent to the things around her. She masked her fear and confusion with hatred for Damon, and fake smiles of "_Haha, I'm fine_"'s for her classmates.

"You are all types of fucked up." Damon finally spoke as they reached her house.

Bonnie seemed to ignore him as she did a quick 360 of the car to see if she had left anything.  
Putting her hand on the car door handle, she smiled.

"I know, right?"

And she walked inside her home.

Stefan had arrived home early today; Elena had wanted to do something with Caroline. He didn't understand, and he didn't push it.

Damon was staring at the ceiling, laying on the couch Bonnie had been not too long ago.

"How was school, dear Stefan?" Damon asked with little interest for the answer, unless it involved the witch.

She had piped his curiosity this morning.

Stefan replied anyway, knowing his brother didn't really care. "It was alright, I guess." he set his school bag on the kitchen counter. "Bonnie seemed like she was in a good mood though. I think she won something. She declined an invitation with Elena and Caroline to get home tod-"

A pale hand rose from the couch, "Save it."

Damon had gotten all he needed to know. She was doing that thing again. Hiding her feelings. And this time, Damon didn't want to be target practice for her anger.

A knock was heard on Bonnie's door. Looking up from her textbooks, she tilted her head, wondering who it could be. Quickly, she sat up, pulling her shorts out of an uncomfortable crevice, and wrapping her locks in a messy bun.

She stopped even before she reached the door, she could already sense his presence.

"What do you want?" She asked from behind the door.

"Huh? What was that?"

Bonnie yelled louder, "What do you want?"

"Wait, What?" Damon asked.

"I _**said**_; Wha-" Bonnie paused. He could hear her perfectly. He was a Vampire for God's sake.

Without wasting any more time, she sighed walking back to her room, hearing Damon in the background calling out to her retreating form.

Damon was now at her window, tapping on the window pane in a less than pleasant fashion.  
"Bonnie." he called.

Although Bonnie continued to ignore him. Until a couple minutes, lead to a couple hours. Who the hell would waste their time on a window sill for hours?

"I've got all the time in the world, Bon Bon~"

The witch sighed, "Some cause happiness wherever they go; others whenever they go." A gentle smile gracing her features. Somehow, even though it was Damon, she was glad someone was craving her attention.

Thank you for the 'alerts' and reviews! I had to stop here because I would not have another chance to upload this story because of too much work and school!

**SPOILER (Don't read if you don't want to ruin the next chapter!)**:  
To be honest, I originally planned to kill Herbert in this chapter, but I guess I'll have too in the next one, ahaha. :)


End file.
